totaldramaicechallengefandomcom_sl-20200214-history
Snow, just snow... part 2
PLOT Casts are going to do their first challenge. CHALLENGE Snow-boarding. ---- Host: Last time on Total Drama Ice Challenge. Cast came to Camp Land. What is going to be their first challenge? Who will be eliminated? Only here on Total... Drama... Ice...Challenge! (Theme song) Host: Hello casts. Lets find you igloos. Mary: Wait! We are going to sleep in cabins, right? Lucy? Lucy: Yes, totally. Host: It's winter, right? Mary: Yes. Host: So... You are going to sleep in igloos. (She looks at th camera behind her) More fun for me. Meachel: Where are toilets? Host: In your igloos. But first we are going to make 2 teams. You on the left: Meachel, George, Regina, Alice,... Alice: WHY HER? WHY I HAVE TO BE NEXT TO THAT BITCH? TELL ME WHY! Host: ... Lucy, Josh and Harmony. You are now: Ice creams! Josh: Hi... Harmony: GO AWAY YOU JERK! Alice: I can see we have another couple here! Harmony: SHUT-UP! Alice: I was just joking... Harmony: I know about you and Meachel! Alice: What are you talking about? All here know that we are the best couple ever! (she kiss him on the lips) All: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Harmony: But I KNOW THE TRUE! Host: You on the right: John, Daniel, Lucas, Arnold, Will, Pariss and Mary. You are now: Deadly bears! Will: Bears! That rocks! Host: Your first challenge is going to be in 5 minutes. Meet me at snow-boarding house. Regina: Did she said snow-boarding? Alice: Ha! Are you sceared? If you are you are so going to be eliminated! Harmony: You Alice, you are going to be injured today! Alice HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? BITCH! Lucy: She can see in the future! Alice: Ha! Like I'm going to belive her! (after) Host: Take your snow-boards. Ice creams! You are first! Alice: I'm going! (She was doing great, but suddelly she fell) Meachel: Are you OK? Alice: I think so. AAAAAAAAAAA! MY ARM! I THINK IT'S BROKEN! I'm such a loser now! Regina: Let me help you. Alice: Thank you. Harmony: I'm going next. (She made it) (All were amazing at it, but Regina...) Harmony: You can make it! All except Meachel: Do it, do it, do it... Regina: I'M GOING! (She made it) Regina: I made it! I MADE IT! George: That was amazing! You did it! Regina: Thank you. Host: Bears! You are next. (They all made it except Pariss and Will who were sceared) Host: We have winners here. Ice creams! You will sleep tonight in the hotel! All: Wooo hoooo! Host: You, losers! One is going home tonight. (At Igloo of Elimination) Host: When I call your name came for a cup of warm fruit tea. Pariss, Mary, John, Daniel, Lucas,... This is the last cup of this evening... Arnold! Sorry, Will. You're out. Will: No, why? Host: Go to the cost, get on Ice boat and leave. It's simple. Will: OK. Host: What is going to be next challenge? What is going to be with Alice and Meachel? Watch it next time! Here on Total Drama Ice challenge! TRAVIA This is the second episode of TDIC. In this episode Will first speaks. Gallery Alice doin the 1 challenge by tdwtheatherfan-d590kuq.png|Alice is about to do the first challenge